Warriors OneShots
by NeonSparkles
Summary: I made my own Warriors clans and thought it might be fun to write a series of one-shots about them! Please R&R! I hope you enjoy them! One OneShot-COMPLETED, but more coming:D
1. Info&Allegiances

**A/N Why I am writing this series of one-shots: I was bored and decided to make my very own Warriors Clans! Then I didn't know what to do with them, so I decided to write a story! Then I couldn't think up any good plots so I decided to just write a ton of random one-shots:) I hope you like them! Please R&R and maybe even give me ideas on what my next one-shot should be about. **

* * *

ALLEGIANCES

**BREEZECLAN**

Leader

Whitestar~ Long-furred white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Deputy

Lionscar~ Muscular golden tom with brown markings

Medicine Cat

Dappletail~ Black she-cat with a few tortoiseshell patches

APPRENTICE, HONEYPAW

Warriors

Icethorn~ Silvery she-cat with thorn-sharp claws

Goldenstream~ Bright golden she-cat with distinctive amber eyes

Leafwhisker~ Large grey tom

Suntail~ Orange she-cat with unusually green eyes

Fawntail~ Small tortoiseshell she-cat

Firefrost~ Blue-eyed tom with an orange and white pelt

Rockpelt~ Dark grey tom with white paws and green eyes

Lightgaze~ Long-furred black she-cat with incredible yellow eyes

Greyfang~ Pure black tom with unusual pale yellow eyes

Shineynose~ Blazing orange tom with a white tail-tip

APPRENTICE, APPLEPAW

Nectarheart~ Blue-grey she-cat with a tinged grey muzzle

Daisycloud~ Beautiful cream she-cat with deep blue eyes

APPRENTICE, CLOUDPAW

Mossheart~ Golden-brown tabby she-cat with stunning green eyes

APPRENTICE, HAZEYPAW

Smokefoot~ Muscular gray tom with black markings

APPRENTICE, MOONPAW

Beetlewhisker~ Skimpy tortoiseshell tom

Apprentices

Applepaw~ Grey tabby tom

Cloudpaw~ White she-cat with dark grey paws and muzzle

Moonpaw~ Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with silvery eyes

Hazeypaw~ Pale grey tom

Queens

Brindleflower~ Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

KITS, NIGHTKIT, LIONKIT

Elders

Oakbranch~ Small rusty brown tom

Ashpelt~ Grey-brown long-furred tom

* * *

**RIPPLECLAN**

Leader

Greenstar~ Green-eyed white she-cat

Deputy

Foxfoot~ Handsome orange tom

Medicine Cat

Pigeonwing~ Long-furred silver she-cat

Warriors

Sootfur~ Sleek black tom

Crystalpelt~ White she-cat with grey markings

Shellfall~ Small ginger she-cat with darker markings

Shallowtallon~ Muscular tortoiseshell tom

Sandtalon~ Tan tom with golden dapples

Blueclaw~ Silver-blue tom with sea-green eyes

APPRENTICE, DUSTPAW

Silverfern~ White and silver she-cat with bright green eyes

Skyflight~ Pale grey-blue she-cat

Beeclaw~ Scarred tortoiseshell tom

Raintail~ White she-cat

APPRENTICE, PEACHPAW

Meadowstream~ Beautiful Golden she-cat

Apprentices

Peachpaw~ Soft ginger she-cat

Dustpaw~ Tan tom with green eyes

Queens

Lilaccloud~ Long-furred grey she-cat

KITS, TIGERKIT, FEATHERKIT, PEBBLEKIT

Stonepelt~ Dark grey she-cat with yellow eyes

KITS, ROSEKIT, MOUSEKIT, MARSHKIT

FOSTER KITS, THUNDERKIT

Elders

Barkear~ Dark tortoiseshell tom

Rainwhisker~ Pale grey tom

* * *

**PINECLAN**

Leader

Steamstar~ Tortoiseshell she-cat with sparkling yellow eyes

Deputy

Dawnrunner~ Brown tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes

Medicine Cat

Fernfeather~ Cream-colored she-cat

Warriors

Sparrowsong~ Beautiful tabby she-cat

Stormblade~ Big grey tom with black stripes

Jaywater~ Silver tom with one white paw

Willowwind~ Dusty she-cat with pale green eyes

Ambernight~ Golden and white she-cat

Frostclaw~ Dark grey tom with a tinged white muzzle

Dandyleaf~ Creamy long-furred she-cat

Fogfrost~ Sleek foggy-grey she-cat

APPRENTICE, FROSTPAW

Stemtail~ Wirey brown tom

Weasletooth~ Skinny orange tom

APPRENTICE, HAWKPAW

Nettlefang~ Pale grey tom with long whiskers

APPRENTICE, BUMBLEPAW

Birchfur~ Tabby tom with bright green eyes

Apprentices

Bumblepaw~ Long-furred golden tom with grey eyes

Frostpaw~ Dark grey and white she-cat

Hawkpaw~ Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Queens

Leafdrop~ Long-furred silver she-cat

KITS, BRIGHTKIT, VOLEKIT, TOADKIT

Elders

Lightstream~ Once-pretty ginger she-cat

Brackenfrond~ Black and white blind tom

* * *

**FLAMECLAN**

Leader

Thornstar~ Grey tabby tom with pale green eyes

APPRENTICE, ASHPAW

Deputy

Flickerpelt~ Long-furred orange she cat with white paws

Medicine Cat

Cinderwing~ Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors

Scarletpelt~ Bright orange she-cat

APPRENTICE, SWIFTPAW

Sootgaze~ Black tom with grey splotches

Leafblaze~ Ginger she-cat with soft green eyes

Bramblefoot~ Brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE, OWLPAW

Hawkfire~ Tabby tom with bright amber eyes

Mistydrop~ Grey-blue she-cat with a white muzzle and blue eyes

APPRENTICE, ICEPAW

Rainclaw~ White tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, THISTLEPAW

Nightstorm~ Small black she-cat with green eyes

Tawnyshine~ Plump tortoiseshell she-cat

APPRENTICE, SCORCHPAW

Ravenheart~ Black tom with white paws

Apprentices

Ashpaw~ Black tom with blue eyes and grey paws

Icepaw~ White she-cat with blue eyes and grey paws

Owlpaw~ Speckled golden tom

Thistlepaw~ Brown and gold tabby tom

Swiftpaw~ Tan tabby she-cat with green eyes

Scorchpaw~ Black and dark brown tom with amber eyes

Queens

Jadepelt~ Solid dark grey she-cat

KITS, SKYKIT, YELLOWKIT

FOSTER KITS, AMBERKIT

Elders

Gorsetalon~ Grey-brown tom

Snowface~ Once-beautiful grey and white she-cat

Mudcloud~ Dark brown tom

Cherrytuft~ Long-furred, red and white she-cat

* * *

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

Princey~ Black and white tom kittypet

Princess~ Long-furred white she-cat kittypet


	2. Frostpaw's Fox Adventure

**This is my first one-shot with my warrior clans! Hope you like it! Please R&R and give me ideas for my next one-****shots!**

* * *

**Title: **_Frostpaw's Fox Adventure_

**Characters:**_ Frostpaw, Bumblepaw, Fogfrost, Nettlefang, Fernfeather, Steamstar._

**Clan(s):**_ Pineclan_

**Romances:**_ FogfrostXNettlefang just a little_

**Genre:**_ Adventure!_

**Summary:**_ It's Frostpaw and Bumblepaw's first day of training as apprentices! Frostpaw can't wait! But what happens when her errand with the medicine cat takes longer that expected because of a dangerous obsticale? AND worst of all: What if she's late for training!_

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Frostpaw bounced around the Apprentices' Den as if her pelt were on fire.

"Just go back to sleep," Bumblepaw muttered.

"But Bumblepaw, we're _apprentices!_" Frostpaw mewed enthusiastically.

"Watch it!" growled Hawkpaw, who had just gotten his tail trampled. The just-woken tom glared at Frostpaw.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" she squealed.

"Whatever," Hawkpaw muttered, turning away from Frostpaw and closing his eyes.

"You coming?" Bumblepaw called back to Frostpaw with a yawn. He was padding groggily out of the den and into the sunlight.

Frostpaw dashed out of the den behind her littermate.

"I dunno about you, Frostpaw, but I'm eating before training," Bumblepaw muttered. He grabbed a squirrel from the fresh kill pile and headed over to a group of warriors to eat it.

Frostpaw rolled her eyes. Since a couple of days ago, when the two siblings had been named apprentices, Bumblepaw had been acting like he had been named a warrior instead.

Fogfrost and Nettlefang, their mentors, had been planning to start their training earlier, but had been occupied with all of the patrols Steamstar had insisted on. A fox was spotted in Pineclan territory a couple of sunrises ago, and the number of patrols had increased since then.

Frostpaw craned her neck and gazed around the clearing to see if she could spot her mentor's foggy-grey pelt. No luck. Frostpaw sighed. When would training finally start?

As Frostpaw was turning in the direction Warriors' Den, so she could peek inside and see if her mentor was asleep, she bumped into Fernfeather. Fernfeather was the unusually young Pineclan medicine cat, due to the unexpected death of Darkmist, their former medicine cat.

"Hey, Fernfeather!" Frostpaw purred. "Need any help?" Frostpaw had not been able to hang out with her friend much lately, because Fernfeather was just too busy.

"Well, it would be nice if you could help me gather some herbs," she replied.

"I think that would work. You see, today's my first day of training as an apprentice, but I think Fogfrost is on a patrol" Frostpaw stated proudly.

"I hope you have a good time later," Fernfeather said with a smile. The two cats headed the side of the ravine the clan camp was located in. They climbed up the sloping rock path and out of the tunnel of brambles. They padded through the forest, searching for herbs.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Frostpaw?" Fogfrost mewed, obviously annoyed. "I told her last night that we would be starting training today."

Nettlefang trotted over with Bumblepaw at his side. "Found her yet?" he asked.

"No, I haven't seen her and nobody else here seems to have seen her, either." Fogfrost sighed. Frostpaw had seemed so excited to start training, so why would she disappear?

"Do _you_ know where she is?" Nettlefang accused Bumblepaw.

"No, I swear it! I walked out of the den with her, grabbed some fresh kill, and headed over there!" Bumblepaw pointed his fluffy yellow paw in the direction of the group of warriors he was sitting with. "She didn't follow me, so I just thought she must've taken her fresh kill and eaten somewhere else." By the time Bumblepaw had finished his voice had risen.

"Calm down," said Fogfrost sternly. "She's probably just with Fernfeather." Fogfrost turned and headed towards the cave of the Medicine Den. When she was a kit she had always considered becoming a medicine cat because of the sparkling little waterfall that trickled into a pool by the entrance. She had quickly decided against it, though, when she learned that all medicine cats did was take care of sick cats.

"Frostpaw," Nettlefang called peering into the den.

"Fernfeather? Frostpaw?" Fogfrost mewed. She looked over at Nettlefang with a concerned gaze. The light in the cave was dim and his vibrant green eyes glowed with concern that reflected her own.

Nettlefang peered back into the den, but Fogfrost kept her gaze trained on him. His eyes were so beautiful. His grey fur shone silver in the dimness.

"Is she here?" Bumblepaw mewed loudly.

Fogfrost looked away from Nettlefang and gave herself a little shake. "No, Bumblepaw, she's not here."

"Then where could she be?" he asked.

"Well, since Fernfeather _and_ Frostpaw are gone we can suspect they left together," Nettlefang commented.

Fogfrost smiled a little. It was so cute how Nettlefang pointed that out. Fogfrost blinked and shook herself a little, again. What was she thinking? She had to find her apprentice, not daydream about Nettlefang.

"Should we go ask Steamstar?" asked Bumblepaw nervously.

"No, I don't think we need to," replied Fogfrost. Noticing the den's low supply of herbs, she said, "They probably went out to collect some more herbs."

"That makes sense," Nettlefang mewed. "We can just follow their scent trail."

Fogfrost led the way up the path on the side of the rocky crevice and out the bramble tunnel. The three cats followed the scents of Frostpaw and Fernfeather for a while, until they disappeared.

* * *

"Fernfeather! I think I found some borage leaves!" Frostpaw yowled across the clearing.

"Really? Perfect!" Fernfeather murmured.

Frostpaw sneezed. The two cats had been walking through clumps of herbs practically the whole way and the strong scents, that had been hiding their own, had been making Frostpaw sneeze.

"Are you alright?" Fernfeather asked.

"Course I am," Frostpaw responded, wiggling her nose a little.

"We should probably be heading back, Frostpaw. You don't want to be late for your first day of training!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Let's go!" Frostpaw grabbed a clump of herbs with her jaw and started trotting back the way they came. Fernfeather followed.

"Shouldn't we be there already?" Frostpaw mewed quietly.

"Well, I don't know. I think all of the herbs are messing up the scent trail. How bout we just rest a moment, okay?"

"Okay," mewed Frostpaw, setting down her load of herbs.

Frostpaw took a deep sniff of the air and smiled. She could scent again. All of the herbs had been messing with her nose. Frostpaw thought a second, looked around suspiciously, and sniffed again.

"Fernfeather?" she whispered.

"Yes?" Fernfeather answered, oblivious to the dangerous scent.

"I smell fox," Frostpaw replied. She had smelt it once when a patrol that had just killed a fox walked into the camp. They still had its smell clinging to their pelts.

Fernfeather gasped as a full-grown, blazing orange fox stepped into the little clearing they were resting in.

The fox snarled, and Frostpaw leapt at it, claws extended. She yowled and the top of her lungs and dug her claws into the pelt on its back.

* * *

"I think I heard Frostpaw yowl!" Fogfrost mewed, quickening her pace. "_And _I smell fox!

"_What_?" Bumblepaw yowled. "_Fox_?"

"You heard her," Nettlefang yowled. "Now hurry up!"

Fogfrost and Nettlefang dashed through the forest, with Bumblepaw trailing behind. When they stopped to make sure they were on the right scent trail, Bumblepaw was breathing heavily.

"Are you all right?" Nettlefang asked him, trying his hardest not to smile.

"I think... I'll be... okay," Bumblepaw replied, panting.

"Well that's good," Nettlefang smiled. "Come 'on _Stumble_paw."

"Hey!"

They continued on through the pine forest and stopped once they reached Frostpaw, Fernfeather, and the fox.

"Help!" Frostpaw squeaked. She was trying her hardest keep her grip on the fox's flank, but his snarling and bucking hadn't seemed to help much. Fernfeather was attempting to nip at the fox's tail, unsucessfuly.

Bumblepaw's eyes widened at the scene.

Nettlefang leapt onto the fox's muzzle, leaving deep claw marks that were gushing blood. Fogfrost joined in right behind him. Bumblepaw let out his most menacing battle yowl (which wasn't all that menacing) and jumped in, too.

Blood splattered and ripped-out tufts of fur littered the clearing, most clumps red. Moments later, the fox yelped in pain and dashed out of the clearing, and out of the territory.

The clearing reeked of sweat, blood, and fox. The soft green grass was speckled with sticky, warm, red fox blood.

Fogfrost smiled at the two exhausted apprentices. "Nice job, you two." Turning to Frostpaw she commanded, "Frostpaw, don't you ever be late for training again."

Frostpaw smiled, knowing she wouldn't dare.


End file.
